


Paws to Heels

by rapono



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, mark fischback - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Foiled Plans, I need to stop writing fanfiction at 2am, One-Shot, premeditated murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Tonight was the night, Dark was finally going to put down Mark. That is of course, if his canine companion wasn't getting in the way.





	Paws to Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea some time ago, finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy!

Never thought he'd be so lucky, finding him again. It had taken alot of hunting, but after carefully examining the fool's videos, he'd pinpointed his location.  
  
Getting a gun had been easy, especially with Wilford as a friend. He'd wanted to invite him along too, but felt like his old friend's antics might ruin his plans.  
  
So into the night he walked, down the street, weapon hidden in his pocket.  
  
Darkiplier made his way into the backyard, knowing taking the front entrance might rouse the canine, as he'd seen in a video. While climbing up the fence was a bit undignified, it was better to not use his powers, not yet, at least.  
  
For that, he reserved unlocking the back door.  
  
The house was dark and silent, thankfully, no one up late working on some last minute editing. He pulled the gun out from his pocket, cocked and ready, and began to venture inside, in search of one man's bedroom.  
  
For a moment, he almost lost control, a moment of giddiness bubbling up inside. Finally, _finally_ , he could exact his revenge.  
  
But he had to stay calm, celebrating was for after the deed had been done.  
  
It had taken a bit of wandering, but eventually, he had figured out where the youtuber slept. He did his best to stay silent, wanting to announce his victory, but needed to make sure he could secure the kill before he did.  
  
As he moved to open the door, someone else approached him.  
  
Mark's canine companion, Chica.  
  
Dark cursed under his breath as the dog wandered up to him, thankfully seeming only curious, no barking or biting. Then again, she'd never seemed like the aggressive type.  
  
He pointed the gun at her, she could ruin everything. However, if he shot, that could also wake him up, possibly ruining the plan as well. So he resorted to glaring at the dog. In return, a pair of adorable dark eyes stared back at him.  
  
Dark moved his finger off the trigger, but kept the gun pointed. He couldn't, he couldn't force himself to shoot her, and he wasn't sure why. However, he still needed her to leave. So he motioned the gun at her, then pointed away from him.  
  
"Go! Get!" He said in a hushed tone, hoping she would understand. Her response, however, he did not expect.  
  
Chica grabbed the gun in her mouth, the unexpected jump at him causing Dark to let go, then ran off with the loaded weapon in mouth.  
  
_Shit._  
  
Now weaponless and without any other options, he chased after her, as quietly he as could.  
  
Unfortunately, quietly had not been fast enough to catch up, as he soon lost sight and track of the golden-furred thief. Dark growled in frustration. _That stupid mutt had ruined everything, tonight was going to be the night!_  
  
Eventually, he found her lying in her dog bed downstairs, but to his dismay, the gun was nowhere to be found. That only infuriated him more.  
  
"Where is it you bitch? Where's my gun?"  
  
Chica cocked her head in confusion, but did not seemed afraid. The temptation to smack the canine came, but once again, he found himself unable to do her harm.  
  
He sighed. If he was going to get it back, he'd have to stay in control, and patient. And worse, he probably had to talk to her like _Mark_ did if he wanted the gun back.  
  
So with great hesitance, he used a time of voice he never had done before.  
  
"Hey Chica picka, where'd you hide the toy girl? Come on, show daddy."  
  
That got her tail wagging. And with another cutesy "come on!" that almost made him retch, she rose from her bed, and started to lead him into another room.  
  
As he followed the dog, he hadn't noticed the sound of someone waking up, and walking in his direction. Pajamas on, the young woman was clearly tired, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Mark... is 3am really such a good time to play with Chi-" Amy cut herself off as she looked at who she thought had been Mark, only to notice not just the suit, but the grey color of his flesh.  
  
Dark stood up straight, fixing his tie, the edges of his silhouette flickering with red and blue. He tried his best to remain calm and calculated, knowing if he played his cards right, Amy's arrival might not ruin his plan after all.  
  
"Hello Amy. Do not worry, you are dreaming. Go back to bed, and the nightmare will end."  
  
He allowed his effect to show, knowing the more unrealistic his existence and powers seemed, the more she might believe him. Or, at least, She might think she's hallucinating.  
  
She laughed. "Huh, first time a dream has told me to do that."  
  
_Interesting._  
  
Shaking her head, as if that would clear up the visions, she seemed to agree with what he said. "Sure, whatever you need, Darkiplier."  
  
And with that, she sleepily stumbled back to bed, leaving Dark alone with the canine once again. Chica looked up at him, and he felt the strong urge to pet her, which he did. Very soft.  
  
Maybe tonight was not the night, he could get another gun, he could come another night. Luck was running short on this one, and he'd rather come back another day then possibly losing any chances.  
  
After all, it hadn't been all for nought. If anything, he now knew what to look out for, and exactly where to find _him._  
  
So with another pat to the Chica's head, he made his leave. She followed him, however, and this he could not have.  
  
"Do not worry, my canine fiend, I'll be back for you. Now sit."  
  
And she did, as Dark left out the back door, locking it behind him, and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll continue this, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
